All is Fair in Love and Burgers!
by Santa Finland
Summary: What a conversation about burgers can led to . It's good I promise! I just suck at summaries.


**This is my first America and Belarus FanFic, so don't kill me. This was based off an RP one of the people I admin with. It was a pretty fun RP! I would like to thank Miss Alice herself for continuing the RP as well! I was America and she was Belarus. So, if they America is a little OC that's because I'm getting us to RPing as him. I think Miss Alice did a perfect Belarus though! I'm usually Finland or Sweden but I'm getting there.  
>I made into a one shot at the moment but there could be a part two to this as well. It's rated T so everyone can read it. There is a hint of smut towards the end by the way and very little cussing.<br>Please enjoy and tell me if I need to improve things by messaging me. NO HATE though. Oh and sorry if my grammar sucks. I'm working on it as well.  
>Oh! I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters! The great king does!<strong>

* * *

><p>During the world meeting America was eating hamburgers like normal, so it was actually quite during the meeting. A certain Belorussian looked at him questioning why he would eat all those burgers, even though he says diet soda balances it out.<p>

~Time Skip because I don't wanna type about the boring meeting~

America and Belarus were the last in the meeting room. Both were packing up and making sure they had everything. America was throwing his hamburger wrappers away for the millionth time that day. He didn't notice a smaller nation walking up to him until he heard his voice, which had startled him.

"You know those burgers are bad for you, right?" The Belorussian said as she crossed her arms and gave him a questioning stare.

"Dude, I'm in great shape! Wanna feel my abs?" Said America winking at Belarus.

Belarus rolled her eyes. "I can never tell if you're just this way or actually flirting with me." She had a mischievous glint in her eyes then smirk. "But whatever." The blonde held her hand out towards the American, which he grabbed happily. He then pulled his shirt up and put her hands on his abs.

"Babe, when it comes to you I'm always serious!" He smirked. Her hands gently caressed over his abdominal muscles, slowly going down til her hands were right above is groin, causing a moan from the American's mouth. She held a mischievous smile as words rolled right out of her mouth. "Very healthy." He nails ran across over his pants for a bit before she pulled her hand back and crossed her arms. The contact had sent shivers down America's spine. He was dazed for a moment for a brief moment until he snapped back to reality.

"Dude not cool, but you're lucky I like you." He pulled her into a hug where is arms had snaked around her waist and kissed the top of her head. As America pulled Belarus, her body went stiff because being hugged was strange to her. Eventually she relaxed into the hug and started to smile realizing the warmth America had given her. "Your warm..." She closed her eyes tightly because they held so much emotions that she wanted to block them. America pulled back a little to look at her face. "I'm glad you like it. If you ever need anyone, I'm always here because I am your hero after all."

Belarus opened her eyes in confusion. "...Why?" She asked baffled as to why the blonde was into her. She didn't do anything big to catch the blonde's attention. She kind of like it though even if the feelings were weird to her.

"Why? Well I sensed that you were alone and I know you need someone. I'm the hero and I don't want you to hurt anymore." He grabbed her chin and gave her his heroic smile. "Also, you're a cutie! The hero needs to have his lady next to him!" Belarus chuckled in a dismissive way.

"I guess you could use a lady that can kick your ass at your own game." She grabbed his tie so they were at eye level.

He smirked at her words then whispered softly. "You would be the perfect lady for this hero." He looked at her lips then up at her eyes. His faced moved closer to her face where their lips were barely touching. They could feel each others breaths against their lips. Belarus looked from his eyes to his lips and back to his eyes. "Close your eyes." America whispered before clamming her lips with passion and grace. He pulled her closer to his body and both eyes were closed. They both had felt fireworks going off with that one kiss. She deepened the kiss to America until he pulled back. "Told you I'm not that bad, babe."

Belarus looked at the America and rolled her eyes. "Just shut and work that magic." She said as her hands snaked around his neck.

"Gladly." America whispered claiming her lips again. His arms made it around her waist. The kiss held the same passion as the first one but with a hint of lust added. A small moan had its way from the Belorussian's lips, as their tongues battled. Her fingers made their way up to his hair messing it up, as that was happening America was messaging circles into her hips.

America then pulled away and confused the Belorussian. "Um... Belarus don't tell Russia about this because he might kick my ass." He gave her his goofy heroic smile.

Belarus gave him a genuine laugh. "I don't want my brother to worry about kicking your ass, so this secret is safe with me." She smiled at the American.

"Your laugh is cute by the way! You should laugh more often." After hearing his words, Belarus started to blush and hid her face in America's chest smelling Axe and hamburgers. "Aw! Is someone blushing?" He tightened his grip on her waist and held her close while kissing the top of her head.

"Shut it, America." Belarus said softly.

America raised her head again and kissed her roughly causing Belarus to be surprised by his actions. She kissed back well greater passion but to her dismay she lost the battle for dominance. America then lifted her up onto the table going in between her legs not breaking the heated kiss. His hands made their way from his waist to her thighs under her dress as her hands made it though his hair again. They stopped for breaths for a brief second but went back to the heated kiss. America then left her lips and went towards he neck and nipped at the soft spot. That made the Belorussian throw her head back moaning his name.

As things heated up between the two countries they failed to notice the door opening. The Brit made his way into the room to pick up some paper work he had left behind. As he walked he looked and saw America and Belarus getting it on.

"America, you git. That's no way to treat a lady." America and Belarus jumped at his words. America turned around to face the Brit with messy hair and swollen lips. Belarus hid behind the American hiding her blushing face.

"Yo! Britain what are you doing here?" America asked nervously.

I left some paperwork behind, you idiot." He grabbed his paperwork, and glanced at the two. "By the way Russia is on his way down here. He was saying how he left his pipe behind." The British man then left the room.

The two looked at each other. "Well, wanna continue this at my place. I know we won't be disturbed there." America said winking at Belarus.

She chuckled at the American. "Of course. I mean we're only getting started." She said winking back at the American who was now blushing. They both straightened their clothes and hair, hurrying out of the room. They both had avoided Russia but they were spotted by a few countries and most brushed it off. 

~Fin~

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it! I did the ending differently then what's going on in RP. Feedback is always a great thing but be nice about! I hope you all have a lovely day as well! :)<br>~Ellie**


End file.
